


And Now It Chills Me To The Bone

by NidoranDuran



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Starfire has come to Gotham to meet her new boyfriend's family, and Batman thinksd nothingo f taking such a capable heroine out with him on patrol. At least until her alien physiology responds to one of Poison Ivy's sleep spore plants by entering a state of sexual desperation only Batman himself can fuck her out of. Anonymous commission.





	And Now It Chills Me To The Bone

Being a good father meant a lot of things, and there were a lot of pieces of being a father that weren't exactly easy to make work a lot of the time. Batman found that out most every day as he worked through all these expectations and these pressures, but his latest issue had become a really special one: his oldest son was in love. Starfire and Robin had finally begun dating, and Batman didn't know how quite to deal with any of this aside from being vaguely supportive, until Dick asked if she could come to Gotham for a week or two. It was a way for her to learn the city he grew up in and to meet his family. He was supposed to come down too at first, but Jump City needed him a bit too much for him to leave his team down to just three of them, so it quickly became a matter of Starfire meeting the Bat Family.

And all had been going pretty well. Starfire was weird in a way he didn't usually expect aliens to be weird, but he did his best to roll with it just fine and keep things moving as best he could, and Starfire did at least seem to not embarrass herself or cause too many problems in the course of what she was up to. It all went fairly smoothly for the first few days, until restlessness got to Starfire and she asked to follow Batman out for a night. A tough, durable alien girl who could throw energy attacks was hardly an unwelcome or helpless damsel in the making, so Bruce decided to go with it, figuring if Dick was serious about her and still let her kick around on his team, she was tougher than he was. He took her out on patrol figuring if anything did happen, she'd be more than able to handle it.

Which was where Poison Ivy's plant came into this. They found one of her plants growing in the forested area of a park, and it needed to be dealt with, pumping out some sedative spores meant to put people to sleep. It caught them by surprise, with Starfire doubling back and gasping in panic as a glut of pollen wafted on the air and she found herself stumbling back. It was a problem, but nothing Bruce hadn't dealt with a million times, wading in with a gas mask and a special herbicide that wouldn't only kill off the plant, but neutralize the pollen that was putting people to sleep. He'd dealt with Ivy a week ago but kept finding some of these plants all around the city, in need of being put down, and it wasn't at all a problem to do that.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he emerged back, pulling his respirator from his mouth and looking at the frightened Starfire. She didn't seem to be about to pass out, which was a good sign she was probably okay, but it never hurt to ask. "If you feel drowsy, we can pull back, it's not a--"

"I am feeling fine," Starfire said, although definitely not fine. The pollen didn't interact with her alien physiology the same way it did with all the people getting put down for naps by the plant, but there was something else in there. Something worse, maybe. "Just really... mm, really warm. I can feel the hotness now. It is very..." She let out a nervous whine, as the feelings started to take deeper hold of her. "Mm, it is much joyousness. There are so many wonderful feelings now. Batman, would you like to partake in the sex with me?'

"What?" was all Batman could ask here, as he watched Starfire begin to tug nervously at the edges of her clothes.

"Yes, certainly, I can feel the... Oh, I have never engaged in the sex before. I am virginal. But I need it so badly now. My body aches to be taken and for the breaking of my cherry." Her eyes began to settle with sudden interest and heat on Batman. On the strong, muscular, handsome older man nearest her. "Yes. Yes I can feel it most certainly. I would like to do the sex with you, Batman, and I think you should do it. Take my virginhood."

This was not going well. Batman knew he needed to get her off the street now, as she began to shift, as her thighs rubbed together and her pupils dilated. The pollen was having a special kind of effect on Starfire and he knew it was a danger to let her stay like this. "We should get you back to the Batcave to get you some treatment and--"

"The only treatment that I want now is some dick," Starfire said blatantly. "And if you will not give the dickings then I will simply find them elsewhere." Starfire was having none of it. "So you will fuck me or I am sure that many other men will fuck me instead." Starfire was never this aggressive or this outwardly, openly sexual like this, but she was currently under the very deep thrall of something that changed her whole thought process and left her in need of sex too hotly to care about anything else now.

The obviousness of her intention, the firmness of her voice, and the knowledge he couldn't do a damn thing to stop this all contributed to Batman's desperate acceptance of something way too messed up and out there for him to believe he was doing this. As Starfire began to pull away and turn toward the trail he reached for her arm. "I'll fuck you," he said. He didn't like it, but he knew he didn't have a choice. He could fight or overpower Starfire, and if she wanted to go, she had all the tools needed .Nothing about Dick's girlfriend going on a sexual rampage through Gotham was a desire outcome, and if he had to secretly tend to her problems himself, well at least Dick wouldn't hear about it all. He tugged Starfire back toward him and said it again. "Stay here, and I will fuck you as much as you need, just don't go anywhere."

"Satisfy me and I will have no reason to leave," Starfire said, growling and shivering as her hands grabbed at his body. Batman realized he was going to just have to do this and going to have to accept this mess. "Let us see what endowment you have," she said, voice rumbling hot and desperate as she found herself pushing firm in against something incredible. Her hands tugged at his outfit, at his pants, seeking to undress Batman and get at his cock, tugging at his clothes and getting his dick out, fondling his cock and stroking it before she even had it out, and once it was out... "Oh, how endowed you are!" she gasped, eyes lighting up brightly as she found herself greeted with a massive cock still growing hard in her grasp.

The nickname of 'The Bat' was an unwittingly very apt way to describe Batman below the belt, as an absolutely massive cock certainly resembling a bat in a few ways stood now before Starfire, whose eyes were wide with delight. Batman really didn't want to see any eagerness in this, didn't want to get himself worked up excitedly at the idea of having sex with his son's girlfriend, let alone his son's virgin girlfriend. But what the hell was he supposed to say here? He found himself very much unable to fight this, knowing that to deny this offer was to set her on a lot of people who were going to possibly be in danger, or put Starfire into some kind of danger.

So a tense, stoic, "Thank you," was all he said, trying to remain firm and not completely lose himself to the overwhelming weirdness of this moment. He didn't really have any other way to handle this all as he leaned into the moment and into the weirdness of this situation, watching carefully at what Starfire did, her every move of great interest and worry to him as he sought to make the best of this definitely insane and out of control situation.

With a greedy moan, Starfire began to lick all over his cock, staring with wide, hungry eyes up at him as she went. She showed no moment of restraint or worry in what she did, seeking simply to give herself up utterly to the idea of pleasure that seized her. Licks and kisses all along his shaft showed off the desperation now ruling Starfire, her eyes dizzy and staring up with heated need toward Batman as she succumbed to her own hungers, to something so hot and so desperate that she couldn't really think straight now. Everything just burned so powerfully, and she didn't want to shy away from these desires, form the chance to break through this mess and lose herself. "Such a big cock," she whined, planting a flurry of sloppy kisses along every inch of his shaft. "Am I blowing the job right?" she asked.

Batman could only groan in response. This was a mess. A massive, overblown, absolutely insane mess that he wished he was sensible enough to deal with, but he found this all growing more tense and infuriating by the second. Starfire's adoring attention paid to every inch of his cock was a lot to deal with, so intense and fierce that he didn't really know how to deal with it all, he simply had to deal with it. Pleasure was immediate and hot, with Starfire certainly lacking in experience or understanding in how she tried to deal with all of this, but there was so much pleasure here that he just had to lean into.

Starfire's licking and slurping got reckless, got aggressive, got all wound up with something hungry, something that drove her on next to begin sucking his cock down deep into her mouth, slobbering him clumsily down. Without any sense of restraint or focus now, Starfire was happy to just shove on greedily forth and love herself all over the big, aching cock before her, driven without sense or control to just lose herself completely. The eagerness of her indulgence and her aggression was something he couldn't contend with, throwing on power and fervor with each second of her head shifting about. Starfire didn't really know how to suck a cock, but she was eager to learn and figure it out, eager to find her grounding and really make something of this situation.

Each roll of her head back and forth showed off that desire, wanting to learn now as her dizzy head ached for more. She let go of his oversized, meaty cock as the warmth within her body made for a whole lot more than she could handle, needing more, needing to burn. She began to fondle herself harsh and aggressive, moaning happily under these swells of desire, grabbing at her breasts, caressing along her bare stomach, just touching herself. Her body burned for it. Needed it. As her eyes continued to stare up hotly toward Batman, she showed off everything reckless and wanton within her, showed off that she was simply unable to control her need to sink down into the fire.

"You're doing well," Batman said. He felt insane. Nothing about this made a damn shred of sense, and he wanted so badly to feel some kind of clarity take hold of him as this situation spun horribly out of his control, something he could do nothing about, nothing to fight. Starfire was going to do to him whatever she wanted and he was left to guiltily just chase these sensations down with little clarity or focus, little sense of what he was doing or how to make this any better. The only possible solution here was accepting surrender, the descent down into something crazed and reckless that grabbed tight hold of Batman and refused to let go.

Starfire moaned around his cock as she received a little praise, eyes glistening with bright, brilliant heat as she got down to work at tending to her most reckless desires, ready to succumb to this wickedness with absolutely no sense of composure or restraint. There was no time for it, no space. Everything Starfire felt, she felt hard and hot and without hesitation, pushing on harder and strong forward as she gave herself to all of this weirdness and desire. Forcing herself to throat the big cock was a challenge, but one Starfire was happy to deal with as she began to punish herself a little bit, choking him down and struggling to deal with all of these feelings.

Outright ripping her top off, Starfire grabbed at her plump tits, rubbing and groping herself all over as she gave in to these feelings hotter by the second. There was no sense in restraining herself here; Starfire was all about giving in and all about letting herself burn, touching herself and really sinking in on Batman's cock, servicing something reckless and hot and lost to reason. Sensations took tight hold of Starfire and sought to induce within her something that she was completely submissive to now. Lust dominated her thoughts, left her unable to process anything rationally. All she cared about was giving in and about the prelude to raw fucking this most assuredly was. Nothing else mattered to her in this frenzied state.

Throbbing, heated swells of pleasure got to Batman, left him frustrated and tense, unable to keep himself steady as his thoughts drifted more and more, as he found himself sinking into the ecstasy of feelings he wished he had the focus and the strength to fight against, but he was unable to control those base desires now, unable to prevent himself from giving in completely. With a hot, heavy grunt, Batman found himself coming undone, brought to a sudden and hot orgasm, one that he was able to stay stoic into the lead-up to, but which ultimately brought him over the edge of more than just pleasure. With an eager groan, he came inside of the mouth of the horribly overwhelmed and out of sorts alien girl, cumming in her mouth and setting himself off with swells of pleasure he knew he was just going to have to give in to.

Hot, salty, bitter human seed spilling into her mouth was exactly what Starfire craved, her moans getting loud and hot as she succumbed to them all without a care, an aching mess moaning under the desire and pleasure too crazed to handle. Drawing her head back, Starfire let out hot gasps. "You have cumminged in my mouth so much and so joyously," Starfire said, still completely crazed and wicked, desperate now as she stared up toward Batman, seeking pleasure and cock and everything she could get from him. "But I require more of the sex. Many more sexes!" Her hands slid along her body, her breasts already bared, but now her pussy needed to be freed, needed to be let loose and shown to Batman. Flaunted. Starfire held absolutely no control now over her own actions, she simply craved the pleasure she could seek from him, and the ruinous thrills that followed.

Batman knew he had no choice here. What Starfire needed was for him to fuck her into submission and exhaustion, and if he could completely wear her down, he may be able to get her back to the Batcave so he could treat her. It wasn't the best idea, but he knew he didn't have a choice. His hands grabbed hold of Starfire as she exposed her slick, tight teen pussy to him, grabbing hold of her and lifting her up onto his cock suddenly, taking charge with her and going for what he could now to get her to give in, knowing Starfire needed to be satisfied, and the best way to try and keep her contained as to take charge. With his hands on her hips, he pulled her down onto his cock and deflowered his son's girlfriend with one hard, swift thrust.

"Fuck!" was all Starfire could say as she felt the huger cock fill into her, shoving into her pussy and claiming her, stuffing her with something massive. Her virginal pussy wasn't prepared for a cock the size of Batman's. A cock half the size of Batman's would have been a challenge. The feeling of her inner walls opened up and stretched by the unyielding monster of a cock was a lot, but Starfire was a durable girl, and she found herself squealing happily as she took this on. "Fuck me, friend father Batman!" she yelled, hands grabbing at his shoulders as she felt him getting to work at pounding into her, and it was everything that Starfire could have hoped for.

Deep, savage thrusts pushed forward harshly, as Batman took to trying to make this situation work out to his advantage. Strong hands dug into the firmness of her cheeks, the softness of her perky ass, and he didn't hesitate to push on and completely use her, deep thrusts pounding on without a care, driven by all these feelings and these needs, sensations getting the better of him as the incredible tightness of Starfire's deflowered pussy felt absolutely incredible around him, and he couldn't control the desperate pulls that drew him in, the draw of something fierce. As much as he wanted to feel bad about fucking Dick's girlfriend, that wasn't a game he felt himself able to play. Between the need to try and protect her from herself and how fucking amazing Starfire felt, Batman couldn't deny himself this pleasure, realizing too late how unbelievably pent up he was. Powerful snarls and a harsh swell of throbbing need got to him, ruined him, induced within him something so hot and so wicked that he couldn't deal with it all.

The intoxicating thrill of getting impaled on a big cock certainly kept Starfire satisfied. She whined and trembled hotter, harder, body heaving under the pressures of what followed. Everything felt so good and so hot that she couldn't help herself here, unable to deal with the sensations taking hold of her, surging in deep and throbbing with primal glee. "My pussy will be made into ruins!" she yelled as she took this pounding, her legs wrapping around Batman's waist and holding on tight. She was happy here, finally getting what she needed and embracing the reckless excitement that came from being given this rough, dominant, aggressive pounding, satisfaction sure to follow.

Unable to pretend this didn't feel amazing, Batman took to absolutely laying waste to Starfire, powerful thrusts driving more cock deep into her, filling her harder and rougher as he forced cock further into her body, subjecting Starfire to something so reckless and so fierce that nothing could contend with it all. There was simply no chance to control or compose herself as she gave up to this all, as her head spun and she found herself completely unable to think clearly, but that was what made it feel so good. Deeply enthralled by the pollen and its lustful effects, Starfire could only give in, throwing herself into this pleasure as her pussy was subjected to the roughest, deepest pounding she could have hoped for.

So much of this was so wrong, but Batman just couldn't bring himself to care. He gave up to this all completely, hammering on quick and rough, giving her butt some firm smacks for the sake of really digging in and fucking her. He lost himself to this pleasure, and the utter lack of care with which he indulged only got hotter and more fervid as he made this situation his, as he pressed on without a care to make the pleasure really swell. He just unrepentantly fucked Starfire, fucked her like no virgin should have been fucked, but between her hyper slutty state of mind and her durable alien physiology, Batman knew he could really lay into Starfire and fuck not only fuck her raw, but fuck her raw in a way other lovers he'd had couldn't handle. It helped really drive home his interest and his aggression.

Starfire's desperate and greedy pussy remained snug around the cock stretching her out, keeping firm and greedily seeking all the pleasure that it could get. There was so much going on here and Starfire reveled in all of it, throwing herself on deep into this mess and greedily seeking the most thoroughly and senseless indulgence she could, all in the name of satisfaction, in the name of getting whatever she could. "You are a sufficient amount of man," she moaned. "I will not need to seek out any other cock, but only if you continue to fuck me!" she gasped, biting her lip and burying her face into Batman's neck, and even if his cowl covered up all the skin, she went all out in greedily kissing all over, simply burning with too great and too primal a need for attention to care about anything other than complete surrender.

Everything carnal and rough here could only end one way, and Batman couldn't bring himself to regret what eh did as he slammed Starfire down onto his massive prick, burying himself to the hilt inside of her and with little more than a hard groan, pumping the intoxicated teen full of molten spunk. Starfire squealed and twisted in absolute ecstasy as she took on all of this pleasure, feeling her very first creampie as Batman's pent up and massive load gushed into her, and she could take no more, thrashing and howling and completely losing herself to these feelings, a throbbing, potent climax completely ruining her. There was nothing that could save her now from the rush of absolute panic and bliss surging through her.

"Yes, fill me up! Impregnate me if you so wish, I am a slave to your cock! There was just no way that Starfire could contain herself now. She needed this too much, throwing herself deep into the throngs of absolute bliss as she pressed on hotter and quicker, lost to feelings that she was still absolutely beholden to. The fuel that drove her lustful urgency didn't run out as she lingered against him, hips rocking and slamming down, trying to fuck herself down onto Batman's cock some more as she sought utter indulgence.

Abandoning whatever thin shred of hesitation that Batman still may have had to this whole situation, he promptly pulled Starfire off of his cock and dropped her to her knees, his hands getting all up into her hair. "You did an alright job, but let me show you how this is really done on earth," he said, completely abandoning reason to slam Starfire down onto his cock and begin vigorously, viciously facefucking her.

There was no warning or sense to any of what followed, as Batman began to pound forward brutally, seeking to utterly deprave and ruin Starfire now, his patience drawn thin and his intentions simple in their firmness. Every hard thrust forward showed off what he had in mind, as he forced his way down Starfire's throat and got right down to the hard and vulgar work of facefucking her with rough, desperate, downright violent vigor. The raw choking noises coming from a tight, inexperienced, young throat getting completely stuffed and ruined did not give Batman any pause now. She relished in his roughness, and it was surely the only way to make her wear down, but even beyond that, Batman couldn't pretend that there wasn't plenty of potential and value in simply ruining her.

Ruination felt absolutely incredible to Starfire, as she continued to take on all of this bitter and punishing fervor, greedily choking the cock down and enduring the worst that Batman could do to her, her head spinning with so many needs and wants that she didn't know how to process here, and all she could do to try and make it work was succumb. Complete and utter surrender felt so good, felt so warming. Thick strands of drool spilling from her mouth as she took on this oral brutality kept Starfire excited, coming off of his cock and snapping down to cover her face and her torso in her own spit, making a vulgar, sloppy, slutty mess of her. But that was what she needed.

One hand reached down between her legs and to her dripping, creampied pussy, while her other hand seized one of her breasts, fondling and touching herself while she let Batman work, let him stuff his massive cock down her gullet and lay waste to her. All of these abrupt sensations felt too good to deal with, and Starfire was ready to lose all focus as she opened herself up to this brutality, accepting the pulling of her hair and the powerful thrusts, no actual work to be done as she simply served as a snug, warm hole for him to stuff with cock. It was callous and like nothing that Starfire had ever experienced before, but in a way that felt like pure ecstasy, like everything was lining up perfectly for her to simply break.

Batman didn't think he had it in him to cut loose like this, but as he throatfucked Starfire into drooly, choking submission, the power high he felt was unlike anything he'd known in so long. Sensations surged up through him and simply did not stop as he worked each powerful slam forward with the same wicked vigor, the same desperate intention. He was completely without mercy in how he took hold of the opportunity before him, and Starfire was stuck learning the hard way just how overwhelming this all was, her struggles driven on deeper and more frenzied as her wide, lustful eyes stared up at him, pleading and helpless and confused as could be by the feelings that refused to let go of her. There was simply no controlling herself now as she continued to burn, continued to give up hotter and harder under the swell of something too senseless and unreasonable to believe. She simply had to keep pressing on, learning the hard way what brutal and punishing vigor awaited her here.

Starfire's spasming throat bulged out as she took on the massive penetration. Batman's cock would have choked a human woman out by now and left nothing else, left an unconscious, slumped mess limply getting violated. But Starfire not only handled the absolute brutality involved, she did so with a hand pumping greedily at her desperate pussy in pursuit of more. Whether Starfire was a girl who wanted it rough or if it was just the pollen talking, Batman scratched an itch that was sure to leave a mark on her, and he found himself struggling to remember that he had somewhere to get her, that this was all toward a goal, and not just to let loose. The whole Dick thing didn't even register as a point for him anymore, shoved off to the side so he could just do his worst to her now.

Obediently taking on the worst of all this treatment felt like exactly what Starfire needed, her greedy motions pushing on hotter, delirium and hunger making her struggle to deal with the feelings that ensued, leaving her hungrily descending hotter and more frenzied by the second. Every step down felt better and hotter than the last, inducing feelings of pure excitement for both of them, pleasure driving them deeper into something reckless and so white-hot that neither could hold back. Batman gave in with a startling lack of self-control and willpower, simply surrendering to everything without a care, plunging down hard and deep, rough, driving his cock deep into her throat and giving up with a primal growl. This time, he came hard right down her gullet, but drew back, hard grunts following as his cock slipped out of her mouth, smacked her across the cheek, and then blew hot ropes of thick spunk all over her face, a layer over the throat slop already covering her, making for something truly reckless a sight.

Overwhelmed by the hungers and the lusts ruling him now, Batman didn't even wait for the green light or for any sense that Starfire was ready for more. She was still conscious, which meant he still had work to do, shoving her down to the ground and climbing up onto her, pinning her down flat down in a rough and sudden mating press that saw him bury his cock back into her again. "Yes! Make me into your slut!" Starfire squealed, her face locked in a lustful, flush, hazy expression of delight underneath the cum covering her face. She was lost to this pleasure now, happily and hungrily embracing pleasures utterly removed from sense or reason.

With powerful grunts, Batman kept slamming down into Starfire's pussy, wrecking her again by pushing her well past the limits, so reckless and heated and out of control now that nothing could hold him back. Each rough slam down was driven by the simple need and desire to completely overwhelm her, subjecting Starfire to the whole of his cock with each brutal thrust, pressing on too hard and too harsh, ruining her utterly. There was no sense to this treatment, no moment where Starfire could deal with any of what he was doing to her, and Batman knew he couldn't stop, knew the momentum and the lust got the better of him to the point where he may as well have been hit by the pollen the same way she had.

All bets were off, all decency stripped away and replaced with pure, almost venomous indulgence. Batman didn't slow down, his hard pounding of Starfire's teenage cunt only getting worse, each thrust forcing its way down, coming just short of bottoming out that Starfire squealed as each thrust prodded right up against the entrance of her womb. "I want you to impregnate me," she moaned, not even able to yell and cry out with volume anymore. She slurred her words, struggling to deal with everything burning on stronger and rougher, feelings due to ruin her completely if she continued to let it. There was simply too much going on here, too many ideas and thoughts refusing to let her go, and she could only submit, only lie there as he thrust into her.

The cock-drunk alien beneath him inspired within Batman feelings of such raw need to break her down that he didn't know how to control himself, simply ravaging her without a care, reckless and hungry and driven by something so hot and so confused that he couldn't keep his head on straight trying to deal with all of it. All of these primal and pent up emotions coming over Batman left him perfectly aligned to ruin Starfire, and he didn't have any control now over what he did to her. She wanted him to impregnate her? Well that was almost certainly due to happen if they were biologically compatible, because Batman had no intention of pulling out as his hard slams down continued to bear upon her with such bitter and venomous fervor.

Lying in the dirt with her legs up in the air and her body lost to this ecstasy, nothing could keep Starfire under control now. She squealed and whined and utterly lost herself to these pressures, submitting harder and hotter to what Batman could do to her. She didn't have any thought in the back of her mind for how her first time had been ruined and that with how her body was being ruined, a second time may not have ever been able to compare. Still deliriously and uncontrollably horny, Starfire cared only about getting fucked and about keeping this pressure coming as the ignition and the fervor of this treatment wore her down fully.

Nothing remained now but absolute surrender, gasping and babbling submission ruling Starfire as she lay on the ground, mating pressed into oblivion by her boyfriend's adopted father. Starfire showed no sense or reason left in her vapid little head, the pollen clearing the away for a fucked silly emptiness to take hold of her instead, and Starfire was happy to embrace that all as she came, as she screamed and squealed and showed such absolute emptiness now that her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her orgasm burned through her, tongue rolling out, the utter shutdown of her entire being proving the most fervid and mad of all displays. Starfire was gone, completely fuck-drunk and ruined, and Batman could have stopped right there.

He didn't. He kept thrusting into the babbling alien girl, fucking her raw and rough and refusing to let anything hold him back in his almost venomous aggression. Batman couldn't stop until he was finished with her, each thrust rougher, harsher, filling her to the hilt as his balls smacked loudly against her taint and he bumped up against her cervix. He used her body without a care and pushed right on through to his peak, to the final shove forward, to the gush of hot, sticky spunk pumping deep into her tight hole, filling her and making her scream in bliss all over again as another quick orgasm surged through Starfire. She was an inconsolable wreck now as she succumbed, thrashing and wriggling and utterly broken down, Batman's cum pumping directly into her womb and filling her to a point she couldn't ever hope to handle, lost to something too brutal and senseless to believe.

In that moment, Batman knocked up his son's girlfriend, and he didn't even know it yet.

Finally, Starfire blacked out from the exhaustion and the pleasure overload, and Batman grabbed her, picked her up, and called for the Batmobile to come pick them up. He was going to treat her for the pollen, but after that, he had no idea what this situation or the fallout surrounding it was going to be, but some dark and depraved whisper in the back of his head reminded him that he hadn't fucked her ass yet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
